


Let me tie you, Baby~

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Humour, Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly just silly, SHEITH - Freeform, Top Keith, Top Shiro, Twitter Threads, lite, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Shiro has been a part of the rope scene for a while, but the lack of Bottoms has him in a bit of a rut. Keith might have still been new to the scene but damn if he wasn't going to get some more Top practise in!ORSometimes you just have to tie, and if you get stuck together... Well that's that.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Kudos: 22





	Let me tie you, Baby~

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: please always extensively discuss a scene even if it's just practise! These two idiots don't have to do that cuz they were so enamoured with each other they FORGOT. Remember the three rules! Safe. Sane. Consensual!

The club was a wonderful place to go to, relax, unwind, and watch people get tied up. Among other things...

Shiro had quite a lot of experience as a rigger, researching intricate knots and patterns to play with, but unfortunately for him there was a shortage of rope bunnies.

"I absolutely loathe this new trend of girls looking for rope daddies but then they just end up whining when they see how much work you have to put in..." Shiro was lounging on the couch in the living room of his shared house, watching nonchalantly as his two roommates tested out some new toys.

"Have you asked around at the club? I know you can't go to the play parties on Saturday night but maybe a potential new partner could show up at the Thursday session?" Allura answered softly, her fingers playing with the jagged edges of her new flogger as she took a break to breathe.

"Couldn't hurt yeah?"

"Shiro just wants to get laiddddd" Pidge cackled as she sat up slightly on the bench, turning to smirk at the sullen man.

"Shouldn't you be crying more by now?" Shiro wasn't one to let things slide, but all he got for his troubles was the middle finger.

"I like this one... but the canes are nice too..." Allura's mind quickly wandered off to the pile of toys as she took up a short, beaded paddle.

"How about we try this next?"

Pidge giggled with glee as she resumed her position. The spanking bench was sort of like a massage table with a kneeling platform, exposing the back with ease and comfort. They had been gifted the object by a veteran from the community that needed to give it a good home.

The dull thud that rang through the room and resounding groan was enough for Shiro to regain his focus as he smiled at the scene before him. Guess Pidge liked that one!

"Try one more time to find someone at the club, and if that doesn't work we can figure something out?" Allura landed a few more blows before setting the paddle aside and picking up a standard flogger. Shiro sighed, she was right after all, might as well try one more time...

\---

Keith was a faster learner, starting with fire and knife play but quickly picking up electric and rope after watching one of the most beautiful displays of rigging he had ever seen. After months of learning and practising he was finally getting out there to play.

However, finding someone to bottom was another matter...

"Have you met the rope guy that shows up at the Thursday night class? He is absolutely brilliant, and not too hard to look at either~" Keith was situated on the floor playing with fluorescent pink silk rope as he looked up at the man standing in front of him.

Saturday's were Keith favourite; he got a chance to visit the club without interfering with his schedule, and met some pretty cool people in the process. Hunk was one of those people.

"I know you're a picky b- person, but give it a try yeah?" Hunk chuckled deeply from his place against the side wall. He was holding onto the bars of the metal cage he currently resided in, a large structure with multiple uses; pet play, tying, and especially trampling.

Hunk also had the coolest outfits, red leather pants and lace up crop tops, full bodysuits with sequins, but the one he wore that evening was one of Keith's favourites. Fishnet stockings with a little leather skirt, black corset and 7 inch stilettos... That were currently being ground down into the back of a very happy sub.

"I don't know... I have class on Friday's (at 2 pm) and stuff to do after (Netflix and drink beer) so Thursday might be a bit..." Keith really didn't have any reason not to go, and from the look of disbelief on Hunk's face, his friend clearly knew just as much.

"E-excuses excuses..." the tramplee decided to chime in with his two sense.

"You don't wanna go cuz -oof- that's the advance rope session -ahhhh-" The sub grunted from the continued onslaught but managed to chuckle. He was damn right after all.

"Come on Lance, be nice to Keith, I'm sure he has his reasons." Hunk stepped hard into Lance's ass cheek and listened to him whimper with delight. Keith on the other hand simple grumbled from the fact that he didn't have a leg to stand on (pun not intended).

Keith sighed loudly as he undid the knot in his hand, throwing another together without even having to gaze downwards. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just take a look?

\---

Shiro absolutely adored Thursday evenings; not just because he didn't have to work on Fridays (he still needed to go into work on Sundays in lieu of Friday) but because Thursday was the day he got to let loose and take his hair down (metaphorically of course).

He liked his desk job don't get him wrong, but Shiro would have been lying if he denied looking forward to the weekly rope session, and possibly even fantasizing about it during work hours. Images of biting rope and stuttered moans filled his head to the brim, making his fingers twitch with a need to tie. Only a couple more hours hold it together Shirogane!

That wasn't to say Shiro didn't like bottoming, for the right partner he could be tied up 6 ways from Sunday with a smile on his face. But that's all he'd been doing for the past couple months when the rope bunnies had scampered off, and he desperately needed something different. Shiro's phone vibrated against the desk as he stopped typing to take a look. A message from Pidge wasn't unusual but with this timing...

**Pidge** : heyyyyyyy buddyyyyyy Shiro didn't like where this was going already.

**Pidge** : so you know how I said I'd go to rope with you tonight since Allura had to work? Well, our monthly sub group share got moved to tonight and... I'm sorry Shiro! Just say the word and I'll go with you instead!

**Shiro** : don't worry pigeon no problem at all, I'll see you when you get home tonight, be safe!

Shiro would be lying if he wasn't just a tad upset, he usually had either Allura or Pidge come with him since a partner wasn't always guaranteed. He sighed and put the phone face down on the desk with a slump of his shoulders, turning back to the computer to finish up the remaining work he had before heading home. Shiro vowed to have a good time no matter what, but it was the thought of these new unknown variables that really set his teeth on edge. What's the worst that could happen really?

\---

Keith managed to arrive 15 minutes early for the first time in his life as he turned off his bike and removed his helmet. Fixing his hair was a lost cause but thankfully he had approximately zero expectations for the evening. It was a cool night and Keith was glad he wore his leather jacket as it clung to him like a second skin. Soon enough it was time to head inside. He grabbed the straps of his backpack and took a deep breath, reached a hand out to the door and opened it to the warmth inside.

~

Shiro always arrived at the club early on Thursdays and just headed right in. A cacophony of greetings hit him immediately,

'hey blacklion'

'how's it going black!'

'Sup Shiro!'

Most of the regulars were already there, getting ready for the evening by stretching and checking rope. A soft beat played in the background as Shiro looked around the room and sighed, damn there was an odd number of people... guess Shiro was sitting out the evening session after all. The door chimed just as the clock struck 8 PM, as a dark figure strode into the space with tepid purpose.

~

Keith was nervous but also excited, he tried to hide it behind a mask of cool indifference but inside he was a buzzing mess. There were about 20 people there! Quite a lot for an advanced class but thankfully the club had plenty of room to play. Keith walked up to the front desk and smiled at the lovely girl waiting on the other side.

"Hey Rom! Glad to see a friendly face!" Keith was elated that Romelle was working the door that evening and it obviously showed through his expression.

"Hey Red! This your first time coming to the Thursday rope session?!?! Never seen you here before!" Rom stood up and leaned over the counter, she was in a VERY low cut tank top and yoga pants for comfort, obviously planning to bottom for someone that evening.

"First time rommy, if you don't mind showing me the ropes?" Keith snickered at the bad pun. Romelle nodded gleefully as she turned towards the open room.

"Hey everyone! We have a new face for the session tonight. This is Red, I can definitely vouch for his abilities!" Rom waved a hand over at Keith as he removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door.

He nodded to the room, taking in the different faces as a few people nearby wandered over to shake his hand and introduce themselves. He was terrible with names but everyone certainly understood, it was like that in the community and it was especially hard to keep track of everyone's double names.

Keith was wearing a loose black t-shirt and stretchy tight jeans, his favourite pair that looked practically painted on yet acted like leggings. His hair was tied up in a loose braid cascading down one shoulder and he opted for a makeup free night, except for a touch of eyeliner. His eyes scanned the room as the remaining participants said their hellos, but a pair of stormy grey eyes stopped Keith's roaming gaze like a punch to the gut. The man attached to those beautiful eyes practically glided over to Keith and it was the most beautiful display of muscles and grace he had ever seen in his life.

Fucking hell he was so gay for this man.

"Welcome~" The Adonis had a low, gravelly voice nearly causing Keith to shiver uncontrollably. He held out his hand and waited for the smaller man to meet him halfway.

"Blacklion, but you can call me Shiro."

"Red-paladin..." Keith answered with a squeeze of his hand and oh my gods he had a prosthetic... fucking gorgeous.

"You can call me Red."

\---

'You had me at Red.'

That was all that was going through Shiro's mind as he melted internally into a puddle of gay disaster. Holy fuck-titties just when he thought the night had been shot this literal _angel_ walked in daring to look 'Like That' and Shiro was officially gone.

It took him longer than he would have liked to admit to pull himself together as everyone else made their introductions first. By the time it was his turn Shiro had gotten a good look at the new man that apparently caused his legs to quiver.

Want. To. Tie. Him. Now!

Shiro introduced himself and wow this guy was So Cool! 'You can call me Red' oh man he was a goner indeed.

~

Keith was mentally kicking himself for replying in such a clichéd way, screaming internally as he willed himself to spontaneously combust.

YoU cAn CaLl Me ReD.

What the fuck was that?! Can't use your name for some reason genius?! On the other hand... He really wanted to tie this guy, Shiro, up to the rafters. He wore a deep V neck t-shirt and loose basketball shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Keith was definitely okay with that.

Before their conversation was allowed to continue however, Romelle stepped away from the front desk and headed over to her partner for the evening, who just so happened to be the man in charge of the session.

"Alright everyone! You know what to do... If anyone sees unsafe practises please alert me first and I will approach the scene. We don't have an official Dungeon Master for these sessions so it's buddy system please and thank you!"

The man was tall, and gorgeous Keith noted, with long silvery hair and covered in piercings. He knew of Lotor's reputation and had always wanted to see him tie; thankfully, he might just get a chance. Unfortunately, Keith also didn't have a partner, the realization now hitting him like a truck as he started to panic.

"Um, hey, so... my partner for the evening ditched me and-" Shiro had started talking, one hand bent behind his head to scratch at his scalp whilst looking at anything and everything besides Keith. He hadn't even finished before being quickly interrupted.

"Yes! I mean, yes please if you don't mind..." Keith was a bit too eager but damn was that lucky! Or wait... he was gonna tie a literal god... oh no this was a disaster!

"So, okay well, we can start over *there* on the floor and maybe work up to some light rigging?" Shiro pointed to a free spot and Keith grabs his gear as they wandered over.

The pair took out their ropes, and safety scissors, checking for any issues where both men knew there would be none. Keith may have been new to rope, but he still had a hell of a lot of experience from practising for hours each day. The two faced each other in an assumed top position, rope in hand, then promptly frowned.

"I thought you were bottoming?" Shiro sort of asks, or states more like it.

"Oh, actually I thought that was you?" Keith returns the look with a dash of worry at unintentionally insulting his new partner. They both enjoyed switching, that wasn't a secret, but neither of them really wanted to bottom whether out of desire (Shiro) or stubbornness (Keith).

"Let me just... show you want I can do..." Shiro steps forward, with a nod of consent from Keith, before starting a tie high on his left arm.

"Well then! I'll do the same!" Keith was practically pouting as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's chest in an attempt for a torso tie, only to almost die from the rush of blood to his cheeks.

How, pray tell, the pair ended up on the floor tied together 15 minutes later was beyond description.

Shiro had gone for a quick and dirty harness body tie for Keith, connecting his wrists behind his back as the last step. Keith on the other hand had wanted to do something a bit more intricate so he opted for a waist tie connecting the thighs to calves, opening Shiro up beautifully. However, at some point in their epic game of rope twister the black and red ropes had gotten tied together so as the pair went to lean back to admire their work they were a bit... Stuck.

More accurately, Shiro pulled back too quickly, yanking on Keith's wrists as he went careening backwards into the larger man's lap. Keith gazed up at Shiro, blush prominent on his cheeks as he smiled brilliantly.

"Hi..." His voice was soft and coy as he tried to wiggle back into a sitting position, only for Shiro to close this tied thighs and trap Keith into that position.

"Hey..." Shiro grinned wickedly down at the smaller man, threading his free hands through the central knot and squeezing slightly. Keith sucked in a breath as his eyes fluttered closed. However, Keith wasn't one to let himself have all the fun.

He turned his head, arching his back sinfully, showing off his chest beautifully. A hitch in Shiro's breathing caused Keith to grin as he managed to grab the connecting knot tied between the kneeling man's legs.

With his hands being hidden, Keith pulled on that knot and no one else could see exactly what he was doing to Shiro. The larger man buckled forward, face hiding in Keith's neck as he squeezed tighter and tighter on Keith's knot, only for the action to be returned to him two fold.

"Fuck... fuck, Red...."

Only Keith could hear how desperate the larger man sounded as his breathing increased to an audible panting and his body began to shake.

"Call me Keith..." He turned to bury his own face in that sweet heat as his body arched and ached for more. Building and building so incredibly quickly Keith was sure they would fall so soon...

"Are you guys stuck? Need some help?" Romelle had wandered over after helping another group as she noticed the new pair breathing heavily but not really moving. Oh fuck they were in a public session.

"Y-yeah Rommy all good! Just a bit... Stuck, nothing we can't fix!" Keith was panicking internally at just how close he had been to fucking orgasming from being tied to this gorgeous man.

"No worries Romelle, Red... Keith and I are good... very good." Shiro's smile was so incredibly friendly yet Keith nearly groaned from the implication.

"Oh! That's good then!" The bubbly blonde bounced boobily off to her partner and once again Shiro and Keith were alone.

They managed to get themselves untied but it took the rest of the session. It was deliberately slow and methodical, sensual caresses and deep massages to return blood flow took up all of their time. Neither minded, it was important to focus on aftercare, and it didn't hurt that exploring each other's bodies was quite nice in and of itself.

"You know... I could use a bit more practise..." Keith was the first to take the leap but considering what had been left unspoken between the two it wasn't surprising.

"Hmm~ I was just thinking the exact same thing... I could use all the practise I can get~" Shiro slipped an arm around Keith's waist as they walked out the door and headed for Keith's bike.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Keith asked casually as he handed an extra helmet to Shiro with a smirk. The taller man took it and grinned wickedly as he slowly cast his gaze up and down the long lines of Keith's body.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!"

\- The End


End file.
